Dave
by Sweet-Porcelain16
Summary: Dave Karofsky is confused. And Kurt Hummel is there to help. Dave finds himself falling for the angelic boy, but can anything happen under the watchful eye of Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine? Eventual Kurtofsky, starts with Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Dave's heart sank as he watched.  
>"Blaine," Kurt breathed. He watched as Kurt fell into this Blaine guy's arms, watched as they gazed lovingly into each others eyes. But something seemed to break inside of him as he watched Kurt lean in and kiss Blaine on the lips, and Dave couldn't take it anymore. Uncharacteristic tears forming in his eyes, Dave turned and ran from the scene.<p>

He didn't know why it hurt so much. Why hatred boiled in his stomach when he thought of Blaine, kissing Kurt. Why his heart hammered in his chest when Kurt smiled at him. At least, he thought, Kurt actually smiled at him these days. Dave had stopped the 'Bullywhips' after Kurt expressed his embarrassment about having to be shipped around everywhere, claiming that he  
>"Finally knows how Artie feels". But still Dave walked with Kurt to lessons, because Kurt was supportive. Kurt, who Dave had bullied for over two years, listened to him talk, and help him get to grips with something he'd been denying all his life. His sexuality. As he thought about the way he'd treated Kurt, the tears spilled from his eyes. He'd hurt him, Physically and Verbally, yet Kurt was there for Dave. Because they were struggling together.<p>

"David!" Santana's voice interrupted his thoughts as it echoed around the empty classroom.  
>"What do you want Santana?" He retorted, wiping away the tears quickly with his sleeve, before Santana could see them.<br>"Now Dave, here's what's going to happen-" She started, but Dave cut her off, suddenly angry at her.  
>"Or what?"<br>"We've been through this. I'll tell everyone that you're gay!"  
>"Not if I tell them you're a lesbian first!" Dave smirked, sure he'd won. Santana just rolled her eyes.<br>"And who are they gonna think's gay, dumb ass? Me; who's had sex with pretty much every guy in the school, or you; who's never had a girlfriend before?" defeated, Dave sighed.  
>"What do you want me to do?"<br>"Brittany!" The blonde ex-cheerleader pushed open the door to the classroom, holding a camera.  
>"Kiss me." Santana ordered Dave.<br>"W-what?" Dave stammered in shock. They'd been supposedly 'dating' for ages, but they'd never actually kissed.  
>"Just do it, David. Come over here." Still in shock, Dave shuffled over to where Santana was standing, and pecked her, nervously on the cheek. It felt weird, unnatural.<br>"Oh for god's sake," Santana cried, and pulled Dave, by his hair into a full, on the lips kiss. Dave squirmed and tried to pull away, but Santana held him there, murmuring  
>"Behave!" against his lips. Dave obeyed, and let her kiss him as camera flashes went off from all angles as Brittany circled them with her camera. Dave felt awkward, wrong. He stood there awkwardly, not moving his lips at all until Santana stepped back.<br>"Okay, this really isn't working. You can't just stand there! Do something with your hands, make it look like you love me!"  
>"But I don't!" Dave pointed out in a flat voice.<br>"Come on." She ordered, and crushed her lips into his. And suddenly, Dave knew what to do.

He imagined she was someone else, someone he really liked. And Dave's mind was racing as he brought his hands to Santana's hips. He saw him, pretended it was him he was kissing, and before he knew it, he was enjoying it. He felt fire in his veins at the image, an image he'd never allowed to enter his brain before that point.  
>"Kurt…" he sighed.<br>Santana sprung away from him like he had the plague.  
>"Wait, WHAT did you just say?" Dave's felt his face turning tomato red.<br>"No way. No. Freaking. Way." Dave looked sheepishly at the floor.  
>"You like Kurt?" She asked, like he was crazy. Dave couldn't answer. Instead, he ran, ran out of the classroom, ran out of the school, ran away from the truth. Because he did like Kurt. He liked him too much.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short! I don't own anything… I wish. If I owned Glee, then it would be 'The Klaine Show'. Yes, I'm a Klaine shipper writing Kurtofsky. ;) The song is 'Sami' by Darren Criss. It's lovely. You should listen to it **

The pictures in the paper were worse than Dave expected. Apparently, so little went on at McKinley that two students making out in a classroom was front page news. Either that, Dave thought, or Santana had somehow bribed Sue into giving them the front page. The picture was horrible. His mates on the football team wolf whistled at him as they walked past. Teachers tittered, and girls rolled their eyes.  
>"Get some, man!" Azimo laughed as he passed in the hallway. Even Kurt was teasing him about it.<br>"Been busy?" He'd smirked as he walked past Dave, arm in arm with Mercedes, and waving the school paper in his face. Dave's eyes followed Kurt around the corner, watching the slim, designer brand clad figure stride away and sighed. He was just so… there was no way of explaining him other than… well, hot! It wasn't fair- how come Dave found him so attractive? The way his hair fell in his eyes… Dave sighed and cursed Blaine for getting him first. Cursed himself for forcing himself upon Kurt. Cursed whatever evil thing had made him gay. Made him have to deal with all these emotions.

Dave hadn't realised he was at the nurse until she sent him home.

Flopping down on his bed, Dave groaned. His head was spinning, and he couldn't take it. Pressing a button on the remote on his side-table, Dave tried to drown out his thoughts with music.

_"I've seen her face, I've heard her name,  
>I've lost my place and she's to blame,<br>And I can't stand it, when I'm staring in her eyes,  
>And she's not looking back, it ain't a big surprise,"<em>

Dave joined in with the beautiful song he knew so well, that reminded him so closely of how he felt about Kurt.

_"I've heard music, I've heard noise,  
>I wish that she could hear her voice,<br>The way that I do, when I go to sleep at night,  
>And dream my life away, but she's gone when I awake…"<em>

Dave launched into the chorus, wishing Kurt could hear him, and understand:

_"Sami, Sami, why can't you see,  
>What you're doing to me?"<em>

He got up from his position on his bed,

_"The way her hair falls in her eyes, makes me wonder if she'll,  
>Ever see through my disguise,<br>I'm under her spell,  
>Everything is falling, and I don't know where to land, every one knows who she is, but she don't know who I am!<em>  
><em>Sami, Sami, why can't you see, what you're doing to me…<br>I've seen you singing on that stage, looking like an angel, and all I do is pray,  
>That one day you'll hear my song and,<br>Understand that all along,  
>There's something more, that I'm trying to say!"<em>

Dave wasn't aware that he'd changed the words of the song, but he had; 

"_Kurt, Kurt, why can't you see, what you're doing to me?"_

The song ended, and Dave felt like the song had been written for him. So wrapped up in the music, he didn't notice his father in the doorway, silently clapping.

**A/N Please review. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dave caught Kurt's eye at school, and a blush flooded his face as he remembered the song. He needed to speak to him. Making up his mind, Dave followed him.  
>"Kurt!" He called down the corridor. Kurt left Mercedes and strode up to Dave.<br>"Mmm?"  
>"M-Meet me after school tomorrow. I need to talk to you." Kurt smiled sympathetically.<br>"Sure." he nodded. "Oh! My phone!" he cried, as the message chime went off. Dave watched Kurt's eyes light up as they read the message. Kurt's eyes were amazing. Dave didn't know if they were blue, or green or grey, but the effect was beautiful.  
>"-Dave!"<br>"Huh?" Dave realised Kurt had been talking. He'd been too busy gazing at Kurt's eyes to notice.  
>"Oh… I, erm…" He dithered.<br>Kurt laughed a beautiful, tinkling laugh.  
>"I just said I had to go. Blaine says to meet him in the choir room!" and with that, Kurt skipped off. Dave hated the way Kurt's eyes had lit up seeing who the message was from. He hated how eager he'd been to leave him alone for that Blaine… What was Blaine doing in McKinley anyway? Dave sighed. At least he'd arranged the meeting. He couldn't wait.<p>

"What the-?"  
>Dave spluttered as he spotted Kurt, walking hand in hand with Blaine, who was not in his usual Dalton Academy uniform. Kurt caught Dave's eye and grinned before pulling Blaine over to where he stood.<br>"Blaine's joined McKinley!" Kurt squealed, batting his eyelashes at Blaine. Blaine nodded politely at Dave, but spoke coldly.  
>"Blaine Anderson. I believe we've met…" Anderson trailed off, obviously remembering the last time they'd met; at the Night of Neglect show thing. They hadn't exactly been friendly. In fact, Dave had called the pair of them some pretty nasty, homophobic names. Shame spread over Dave's face, and he looked down, refusing to meet the boys' eyes<br>"Come on, Kurt." Anderson said quickly as he walked away, Kurt in tow.

Dave glared at nothing in particular. What was so special about Anderson? Sure, he was hot and he could sing but… Dave sighed. There was a lot special about Blaine Anderson. And he was stupid, stupid, ever to think…  
><em>'no,' <em>Dave corrected himself, _'I can't let myself think that. Kurt deserves someone like Anderson. I hurt him, bad, and that's not too easy to forget.' _

The rest of the day passed agonisingly slowly for Dave. His lessons were boring, and there was nothing to do. But as he left his Spanish class, he heard a familiar whisper and decided to eavesdrop.  
>"I know, Blaine, but…"<br>"But what, Kurt? He bullied you, forced you into leaving the school!"  
>"He needs me right now. I'm the only one who can relate… me and you, to what's going on with him!"<br>"What's going on with him is not your problem!"  
>"Blaine! Stop it! I'm just trying to help, help someone like us. Only he's not even as lucky as us. We have each other… but no one knows about his sexuality. He's alone." Dave felt a rush of emotion at those words. It was like Kurt was in his head. He'd missed some of the argument, and realising this; he shut up his brain and listened harder.<br>"Kurt! So you're basically choosing Karofsky," Blaine spat out his name like it was a terrible swear word, "Over me! Well fine. You go have your make out sessions with him-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's gasp.  
>"Oh, god, Kurt, I'm so sorry! It's not what I… only that you were going to meet up with him instead of coming out with me…" Blaine was speaking fast, nervous, not able to find the right words, but Kurt spoke clearly and sharply.<br>"That kiss. Was forced. And you know it. I'm not attracted to him in any way. I find him ugly, chubby - he's not at all my type. Being totally honest with you, after what he did to me, I wouldn't kiss him if he was the last person on earth. But he needs a friend now…"  
>"I know Kurt, and I'm so sorry…"<br>But Dave wasn't listening any more. Kurt's words tore at him, hurt him like a physical wound in his chest. Silent tears rolled down his face, glistening in the half light. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Dave!" Dave turned round at the sound of his name, and did a double take when he saw Santana jogging down the corridor towards him.  
>"You left so quickly yesterday, I… I wanted to say that I totally see where you're coming from, right?" Dave raised one eyebrow in confusion, and Santana quickly explained;<br>"We both like someone who only sees us as a friend… but I can help you out. And I must say, Kurt is pretty hot!" she winked suggestively.  
>"Help me…? How?"<br>"Oh please. I know Kurt, and what he likes. So here's the plan…"  
>-<p>

Kurt was sitting casually on a table as Dave entered the otherwise empty cafeteria, where they'd agreed to meet. The singer waved Dave over.  
>"Hey,"<br>Dave avoided his eyes, remembering what Kurt had said about him.  
>"David, you can tell me anything. I'm not gonna tell anyone." Kurt said, noticing Dave's reluctance. Dave decided not to mention what he'd over heard- he didn't want Kurt to be angry at him for eavesdropping.<br>"I was thinking about… about joining Glee club." Kurt's expression couldn't have been more shocked. Admittedly, this wasn't what Dave had originally wanted to talk to Kurt about, but Santana had said that Kurt would like the idea…  
>"Can you sing?" Kurt asked. Dave shrugged.<br>"I dunno. I've never sung to anyone, but I hear my shower head is very impressed," He attempted a stab at humour, but Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>"Dave, that line's from High School Musical. Sing something to me." he ordered, and leaned back on a chair to watch. Dave gulped, but began to sing nervously.<p>

_"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside,  
>I'm not one of those who, can easily hide,<br>I don't have much money, but Boy, if I did, I'd buy a big house where,  
>We both could live," <em>

Dave's voice was strong but pure, and Kurt did a double take as he heard it, a smile beginning on his face.

_"So excuse me forgetting,  
>These things I do,<br>See I've forgotten,  
>If they're green or they're blue,<br>So anyway the thing is,  
>What I really mean,<br>Your eyes are the sweetest eyes, that I've ever seen,"_

Kurt smiled, and, to Dave's surprise, joined in for the chorus. 

_"And you can tell everybody,  
>That this is your song,<br>It may be quite simple but,  
>Now that it's done,<br>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words,  
>How wonderful life is, with you in my world"<em>

Kurt looked at Dave as if asking for permission. Dave nodded once, and let Kurt sing the next verse by himself.

_"If I were a sculptor,  
>But then again; no,<br>Or a guy who makes potions in,  
>A travelling show,<br>I know it's not much but,  
>It's the best I can do,<br>My gift is my song and,  
>This one's for you,"<em>

Dave and Kurt stared into each others eyes as Dave joined in again for the chorus;

_"And you can tell everybody,  
>That this is your song,<br>It may be quite simple but,  
>Now that it's done," <em>

Kurt slowly rose from his chair, not breaking eye contact with Dave, and walked, as if in a trance, to where Dave stood, still singing;

_"I hope you don't mind,  
>I hope you don't mind,<br>That I put down in words,  
>How wonderful life is, with you in my world,"<em>

The song ended, but neither of them tore their eyes away, or made a move to change their positions. Dave's heart raced in his chest- he was nearly touching Kurt, he could just twitch his hand and they'd be holding hands- but all thoughts left his head as he watched Kurt lean in slowly, giving him time to back away if he wanted, and touch Dave's lips softly with his own. Fire raced through Dave's head, and he didn't realise he'd closed his eyes until he opened them, seeing Kurt do the same. And then shock hit Kurt's beautiful features, his eyes opened to wide, his lips parted, and he murmured;  
>"Oh my god… I-I shouldn't have done that… I - I have to go!" and with that, Kurt turned and ran from the cafeteria, tears glistening in his eyes, leaving Dave standing there looking gormless, unable to comprehend what had just happened. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow. I have reviews. I actually have REVIEWS! You don't know how much those things mean to me. So much. They make me do a little dance. I'll try to reply to all of them, but I won't always be able to straight away – school starts again on Monday, so I'm gonna be quite busy. That **_**might**_** also mean less regular updates, but I'll try to update every other day. Sorry. But reviews make me write faster. They actually do. **

**Just to let you know, I have a new oneshot up – '**_**Blame the Klisses on the Alcohol'. **_**It's Klaine, but… check it out. *hopeful face* **

**I believe this is the shortest chapter yet. Sorry. And you're only getting one. Really sorry! *sends virtual hugs* **

**-Darcey**

Dave knew it would do him no good to dwell on the kiss; Kurt's words before; about how unattractive he found him, and afterwards had told Dave that the kiss meant nothing to the other boy. At least, that was what Dave had told himself. But his mind kept wandering to the feather light touch of Kurt's lips, the song that they'd changed to a duet and sung to each other, and the way his expression changed from contentment to shock in a second as he realised what he'd just done. He knew that he'd have to talk to Kurt, but at that moment, that was what he least wanted to happen. Talking to Kurt would mean hearing him explain that the kiss meant nothing to him, and that he was in love with Blaine. But Dave wanted the memory to remain untarnished for just a little longer. So he drove to school as usual the next morning, parking in his usual spot, walking to his homeroom in his usual way. No-one could know that last night had been any different than any other night.

Dave's locker clanged open, and he noticed a small slip of paper. Intrigued, he un-folded it, and read;

_'Dave,  
>I'll keep your secret if you keep mine.<br>Kurt x' _

__Kurt had amazing handwriting, Dave noticed. But the note was silly. Who was he supposed to tell? He couldn't exactly tell anyone about the kiss- he'd be outing himself! Dave went over it in his mind in Math. Why would Kurt send him a note like that? He'd promised not to 'out' him, but he'd said if Dave told anyone, then he would… And telling anyone would be outing himself anyway - wouldn't it? No! Dave realised. There were two other people in the school who knew about Dave's sexuality: Santana and… and Blaine. Of course, Kurt didn't want Blaine to know. If Blaine found out that Kurt had cheated on him… well, that would be it for 'Klaine'

That realisation gave Dave both hope and disappointment. Hope because if Kurt considered the kiss as 'cheating' then it must have meant something. And disappointment because Kurt had chosen Blaine. Obviously.  
>_<p>

"Kurt!" Dave called after the boy, who, after catching Dave's eye, had hastily run around the corner, pulling Mercedes and Blaine with him. But Dave needed to talk to him. Desperately. So, quickening his pace, he followed him around the corner.  
>"Kurt, can I speak to you?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Um… alone?" Kurt shot a glance at Mercedes, who nodded and strolled away, trying to look casual about it.<br>"Nothing you would need to say can't be said in front of Blaine," Kurt said, a hint of threat in his voice. Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand. Dave sighed. He'd needed to talk to him about last night. But not in front of Blaine.  
>"Um," Dave said, improvising, "I need help with… my audition. For Glee Club." Kurt nodded, but surprise took Blaine's face.<br>"Can you sing?" Blaine asked. Both Kurt and Dave blushed, remembering Kurt saying those exact words before their flirty duet.  
>"Yes." the two boys answered together.<br>"Yes, he can. Um, Dave… Here's my number, text me ideas, 'kay?" Kurt grinned and ignored Blaine's grimace at his words.  
>"Bye," Kurt called as Blaine almost dragged him off. A sigh escaped Dave's lips. Blaine really hated him. But both he and Kurt knew that wasn't the only reason Kurt had given Dave his number.<p>

**A/N Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N it's been ages! Sorry! This chapter gets a little more… T rated. It's really short again, sorry! Please review. **

**-Darcey **

Dave smiled. Despite having to stay late-again- after football practice, it was still the best football practice ever. Because Kurt had re-joined. And Dave got to watch him shake those hips to the 'Single Ladies'… Dave moaned at the memory. And he'd get to see that… almost every day. Wow. Problem was, it clearly had the same effect on Blaine, who had stayed to watch the practice. Of course it did. It'd have that effect on _anybody_!  
>"Karofsky! Pay attention!"<br>"Sorry coach. I was… distracted."  
>"I noticed. That's actually why you're here. You were so distracted by Hummel that you missed 7 easy catches!" <em>What?<em> Dave thought, _Am I really that obvious?_  
>"I'm sorry. But his moves are very… distracting." Dave clapped a hand to his mouth, realising what he'd just said.<p>

Beiste finally let Dave go after a long talk about how he could talk to her. She was a trusted adult. _Yeah,_ Dave thought, _Like I'd do that!_  
>Sighing in frustration, Dave swung open the door to the changing rooms. And gasped.<p>

Two heads snapped up at the noise, two heads with faces that suddenly became scarlet. Blaine whipped his hand away, but it was too late. Dave saw red. He'd just walked in on Dorito eyebrows with his hand down Hummel's pants, the brunette's head thrown back in pleasure. Dave shook with anger. They were doing _that _here? Hurt hit him like a tidal wave, and Dave did the only thing that seemed reasonable in his anger.

"Come here, Hobbit!" Dave shouted, pulling Blaine away from Kurt and shoving him against the wall roughly. "Leave Kurt alone! Do you hear?"  
>Dave felt Kurt trying to pull him off the Hobbit, but he didn't budge.<br>"Leave. Him. Alone." He snarled, punching the wall next to Blaine's head. Blaine flinched, but his words came out bold.  
>"Kurt is my boyfriend! We're allowed to- to do stuff if we want to!" Blaine shouted back, finally pushing Dave off him with a grunt.<br>"Oh yeah?" Dave retorted, smirking and raising his eyebrows suggestively. He saw the worried look in Kurt's eyes, and saw Kurt try to stop him saying what he knew he was coming next. "Then how come he kissed me?" The room went silent. Blaine looked as if someone had slapped him in the face.

"When we met up, after school. We sung a duet, and he kissed me."  
>"Kurt… is this… true?" Kurt curled up into a ball on the floor, tears streaming from his eyes.<br>"… Yes." he choked out, before a fresh bout of tears overtook him.  
>"Yes, and I'm so, so sorry Blaine…" Blaine ran at Dave, who grabbed him, and shoved him into a locker. Blaine swung at the other boy's head, but Dave merely ducked and punched him in the stomach. Coach Beiste chose that moment to walk in.<br>"What the hell is going on here?" All three boys tried to explain at the same time, but Beiste held up her hand for silence.  
>"Kurt." she said to the boy curled up on the floor. "What happened?"<br>"Blaine and I… and then Dave…" he trailed off, knowing it made no sense.  
>"I walked in on Blaine giving Kurt a hand job!" Dave burst out, and both Kurt and Blaine blushed deep crimson.<br>"WHAT?" Beiste cried.  
>"So I got mad, and told Blaine about when Kurt kissed me. And Blaine tried to punch me in the face."<br>"You… You're all in detention for a month. For inappropriate behaviour and fighting. Now… I suggest you go to see Ms Pillsbury with your problems."

**See that little button? The one that says 'Review'? Yes, that one. Please click on it. And tell me what you thought of the chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll put up the next chapter… **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So, I'm back at school, which means updates will be less regular. Sorry about that, but I'm gonna have a **_**lot **_**less time now… **** Again, this chapter's short, but I'm working on a nice long one for you right now. **

**I haven't got any reviews lately, which I'm pretty sad about. I mean, I know people are reading – I have 'Story Alerts' and 'Story Favourites', but no reviews. *insert sad face here* Except the amazing: Ilovesmesomeglee ! You're amazing. : ) **

**I don't own anything you might recognise. I **_**wish **_**I owned Glee… *sigh* anyways. Enjoy.**

"Kurt! Please, Kurt, listen to me. Please. Kurt! Just listen! Please?" Dave knew it was hopeless before he's even started talking. The singer was completely blanking him out, pretending he wasn't there. Yeah, Dave knew he deserved it. And he also knew what the consequence would be. The note he'd been left was very specific:

"_I'll keep your secret if you keep mine". _He hadn't kept Kurt's secret. And now, Kurt wouldn't keep his. He wondered idly how it'd happen. How he'd be humiliated. How the boy would tell the world that Dave Karofsky, THE Dave Karofsky; football star, slushie thrower extraordinaire, and known homophobe; was gay.

Azimo would be the first to throw a slushie. And he'd be rejected, thrown into dumpsters by his best friend… There would be the looks, the locker slams, the slushie facials to look forward to. Dumpster tosses, book hiding, and the violence. He'd be shoved around everywhere he went. Taunted. Humiliated. Things would start to go missing; his pens, clothes and even phone. Stuff would be thrown at his house; he'd have pee balloons thrown at him as he walked anywhere. Gangs of football players would be waiting for him at every corner. Waiting to beat him up. Dave knew all this. And he knew it because; this time last year, he was the one doing those things. To Kurt.

Glee auditions. Dave had forgotten all about them until he watched Kurt enter the choir room as school ended. He hadn't picked a song, hadn't rehearsed… What was the point in turning up? He racked his brain for a song for him to sing, but he thought of nothing. He was about to give up, go home, when he heard a familiar voice from inside the room. Kurt was singing.

"_Oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, _

_Oh oh ohoh oh oh oh oh, _

_I wish I would've seen it coming  
>Cause I blink for a second and you caught me slipping, Oh, Oh, Oh<em>

_Now we're done before we even started  
>Didn't know how much I missed you, <em>

_Until You Were Gone, gone, gone  
>Until You Were Gone, gone, gone<br>Until You Were Gone, gone, gone  
>I didn't know how much I missed you<br>Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh-oh"<em>

Peeking in through the door, Dave saw the wheelchair kid – Artie? Start rapping the verse.

"_And look still I'm here  
>She left me with no idea<br>I just don't get it, it's kinda weird  
>How you took off quicker than my career. It's kinda left<br>It took a wrong man to admit he's wrong  
>Still can't do it, I just put it in a song<br>So don't correct me, I know that I'm wrong_

_I'm too stuck in my ways,  
>And I know this ain't helping me change<br>And I'm sitting here singing this song like  
>You never know what you've got 'til it's gone like"<em>

And then, to Dave's surprise, Blaine stood up and joined in the chorus again with Kurt;

"_I wish I would've seen it coming  
>Cause I blink for a second and you caught me slipping, Oh, Oh, Oh<br>Now we're done before we even started  
>Didn't know how much I missed you <em>

_Until You Were Gone, gone, gone  
>Until You Were Gone, gone, gone<br>Until You Were Gone, gone, gone  
>I didn't know how much I missed you<br>Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh-oh Whooa"<em>

And Artie was rapping again, but Kurt and Blaine weren't listening for cues anymore, just staring into each others' eyes, and then… they were making out. In the middle of the choir room.

"Get some, Hummel!" Puck shouted, but the pair seemed oblivious. A bomb could have gone off, and Dave doubted they'd notice. He felt his heart sink. Blaine would take him back? After he'd cheated on him? Mr Schuester was pulling them apart, much to the disappointment of the Glee Club, and they both blushed a deep crimson. Kurt grinned as Blaine put his arm around his waist. Triangle Eyebrows caught Dave's eye and smirked. Dave turned and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi again! Thank you **_**so **_**much for the reviews!  
>This one's quite long, by my standards! It <strong>_**was **_**going to be longer, but… stuff happened. You'll see what I mean when you get there! ;) **

**Enjoy! **

**-Darcey **

"So, our plan… failed?" Santana asked for the fourth time that evening.

"Pretty much, yes. He kissed me… but he's back with Blaine again. How many times do I need to explain that?" Santana smirked and fell back on Dave's bed, where they were having a 'Plan Meeting'. They'd spent the past hour discussing how to get Brittany to date Santana _secretly, _and they'd finally moved on to Dave's troubles.

"Then it _didn't _fail!"

"Santana. He's with Blaine. It failed." Dave replied, exasperated. The Latina merely raised her eyebrows.

"But he kissed you!"

"So?"

"So he _clearly _has feelings for you, somewhere, otherwise he wouldn't have risked throwing away everything he had – namely Blaine – just to kiss you. Isn't that obvious?"

"I don't know, Santana; It was kind of a 'heat of the moment' thing… If we were in a different situation, then he wouldn't have done it."

"Then the way forward is clear. Get him in a situation like that again."

"I can't do that." Dave sighed, defeated.

"Why not?" Santana asked, propping her feet up on the pile of clothes at the end of Dave's bed.

"Because tomorrow, I'm going to be 'outed'."

"What the _hell? _Are you insane?"

"It's not voluntary, Santana! Its part of the deal I made with Kurt." Santana nodded in understanding, and she bit her bottom lip in concentration. Her eyes grew withdrawn, her fingers absently playing with her hair. And then suddenly, a light bulb seemed to go off in her head.

"I've got it!"

"What?" Dave couldn't be any more eager to hear the plan. It wasn't possible.

"You need to keep him too busy to tell anyone. Talk to him. Apologise until he sees that you didn't deliberately tell Blaine – and they're back together now, so there's no harm done as far as he's concerned… right?" Dave nodded slowly.

"You… You're right. I- I'll call him now."

Santana smirked, and jumped off Dave's bed in one fluid movement.

"See you, Dave. Don't forget… Brittany." Dave heard her run down the stairs and leave his house, shouting another quick

"Bye!" upstairs before the door slammed and Dave was alone. Pulling out his phone, Dave tapped in a text message;

_Kurt. I'm SO, SO sorry. Truly, really, very sorry. Please just let me talk to you. Please. I'll come to yours, if you want. _

_-Dave _

Kurt's reply took a while to arrive. And when it did, it was short.

_Fine. Come over. _

_-Kurt_

Dave grinned as he read the text, sending another one back quickly.

_Thank you. Thank you so much. I'll be over in ten minutes. _

_-Dave _

Kurt opened the front door before Dave had even knocked.

"Come in." The brunette gestured up the stairs, adding; "Go up to my room. I'll be there in a second," Dave made his way up the staircase of the Hummel-Hudson household carefully, trying not to step on the random objects littering them. Finn must have been the last one in the house, Dave noted. Once at the top, it was easy to distinguish which room was Kurt's. It was definitely _not, _Dave decided, the room with dirty laundry covering the floor. Kurt's room was nice looking, with a huge bed taking up most of the space. Dave sat down on the bed, fidgeting awkwardly until Kurt arrived, just a few seconds later.

"I was just telling Finn that you're here. And to stay out of the way," he explained, sitting down on the bed opposite Dave.

"Dave, I need to be totally honest with you here. And you need to be honest with me. Okay?"

"Of course."

"Why did you come?"  
>"Why did I come?" Dave shifted uncomfortably, preparing himself. "Kurt, what I said, what I told Hob-Blaine. What I told Blaine, I… I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry; I didn't want to hurt you, I just… I was so angry, Kurt! That you wanted him. That you wanted him more than you wanted me. It hurt. And, however much I tried; I couldn't help but be hopeful… That after the kiss… That maybe you liked me too." Tears glistened in Dave's eyes, threatening to spill over. Kurt's face was shocked, his eyes widened. He bit his bottom lip before speaking, and when he did, his voice shook.<p>

"Liked you _too_? Dave, I… I thought it was just me that felt that way!"

"Really, Kurt? Because, you know, I-" But his words were cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own, gentle and sweet, and just so… Kurt. Heart pounding like crazy, Dave responded to the kiss, bringing his hands up to cup Kurt's face. Kurt pulled Dave towards him, so that they were both kneeling on Kurt's bed, still kissing softly. Dave had never felt so… alive. Never felt better than how he felt at that moment, kissing Kurt Hummel. And then the door opened.

"Kurt, what the hell?" Finn stood in the doorway, confusion clear on his face. Kurt broke the kiss, and Dave was sure that he'd jump away, pretend it had never happened. But instead, Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Piss off, Finn." And with that, Kurt's lips were back on Dave's again.

**A/N So… What do you think? It was going to be longer, have Kurt's side of the story in, but it just felt… right to make the kiss then. I'll probably do Kurt's side next chapter… PLEASE review **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hi! Thank you **_**so so so so **_**much for your lovely reviews! So this chapter starts right where the last one ended. I really enjoyed writing this one… **

**-Darcey**

Of course, Finn didn't piss off.

"Kurt! Seriously, dude _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_" Kurt sighed into Dave's lips, pulling away slowly.

"That, Finn, is a good question. Sit down." He motioned for Finn to sit on the bed, and sat down so that he was sitting cross legged himself. Dave mirrored him, and Finn sat behind them, so that they were in a sort of triangle on Kurt's bed, all facing each other. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Dave. Do you mind if I tell Finn… everything?" Dave bit his lip for a moment, before shrugging.

"Considering what he just walked in on… he knows anyway. But can I tell?" Kurt seemed to ponder the question for a second.

"We'll both tell." Dave closed his eyes, thinking back to the day, in his freshman year.

"It was only the first week of school when I first saw Kurt Hummel. He was simply beautiful." Kurt blushed as Dave continued…

"_The school is so _big_! It's impossible not to get lost in the hallways, or walk into the wrong classroom by mistake at least once. They all look the same. So of course, I'm late for try outs. I've always wanted to join the football team – ever since I was four, and played with dad in the back garden. But now, now I finally get the chance, ten years later, and I'm going to miss it. I push past people in the hallway, trying to find the right door, that'll take me outside, and onto the path that leads to the pitch. Suddenly, the door I want comes into view. Checking my watch, I notice I'm already ten minutes late – I need to run. Jerking forward, I push past more and more people… _

"_Watch where you're going!" I blink. Who is this guy? He's quite tall and slim, with shiny, light brown hair that falls into his eyes in the cutest way. His eyes… wow his eyes. I can't work out what colour they are – green or blue or grey. But he's stunning, and just so… so different. And I don't understand, because a guy shouldn't see all these things in another guy, right? But the boy just rolls his eyes and leaves, and I'm left there, and I just don't know what's going on… I ace my try out. I knew I would. But that boy – he stays in my head._

_I lay in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I'm confused, so confused. What is going on in my head? I always knew that I was… different from the other boys. There they were, poring over 'Playboy', staring at the girls, drooling like idiots. Being totally honest, I never saw the appeal. At first I thought that I was just a late developer or something. That I just wasn't going to feel like that about girls until I was a little older. But now, staring up at my ceiling at midnight, an inkling of the truth appears. Because maybe, just maybe, it isn't that I'm not old enough to see the appeal in girls. Maybe it's the fact that they're _girls _that ruins the appeal. And I still don't understand, don't want to put a label on myself… because I can't be… no. "This is silly," I'm telling myself, "maybe I just haven't seen the right girl yet." Maybe I'm one of those princes in fairy tales that never have a girlfriend until they meet the princess, and then they fall hopelessly in love. _

_Why is school like this? Why are certain people 'cool' and others not? I know I'm 'cool'. I'm one of the popular ones. Me and Azimo, and Finn, Puck, Mike… everyone else on the football team… But I hate it. Oh, I look super confident. I throw slushies at the losers, just like everyone else. But I hate it. I hate it. I hate hating people. But Azimo doesn't, and I need to stay with him and the jocks – or I'm going to be the one getting slushied, not throwing them. I know this. I also know something else. Something that I can't tell anyone. Otherwise, I'll be chucked in a dumpster. Just like the other losers who can sing. Yes, I can sing. I love to sing. Gay or what? I hate myself. _

_I see him. And, oh shit, I have to be the one to do it. To chuck a slushie in his face. I can't do this! He's so… different. I know now more than I used too. It's a year since I first saw him. His name's Kurt. But that's about all I know. But he sings everywhere he goes. His voice is beautiful, like angels. I'm telling myself to snap out of it, to just throw the bloody slushie, but… _

"_What you waiting for, Karofsky?" _

"'_Sup, loser!" I shout the first thing that comes into my head. And then I throw a slushie in his beautiful face. _

_I understand now. I don't like it, but I understand. It is the fact that they're girls. I can hardly say it to myself, let alone out loud. It's impossible. How can I be… be _gay_? It's this Kurt's fault. I know it is – If it wasn't for him and his damn good looks, I'd be into girls. I'm certain of it. And I hate him for it. For making me gay. _

**A/N Please review! The next one will be up shortly, I hope. Also, I just want to say, I live in England, so I don't know how American schools work. According to Wiki Answers, people in the freshman year are 14 or 15, but this is just what the internet told me. If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey! This one starts right where the last one left off again. **

**I just need to say – I've had a comment about how this is 'Too British.' I am British, and I speak English the way it's spoken in England. So I do use some English slang that might not be what is said by Americans, and I apologise, but I can't americanise everything I write. (Is that even a word…? Americanise…? Whatever.) Anyway, enjoy, and please read the Author's Note at the end, because it's important. Enjoy! : )**

**-Darcey **

_I'm walking down the hallway, late as usual. I really can't be bothered to go to class, but I ditched the last lesson, I can't do it again, or they'd get suspicious. Of course, I'm holding a slushie. I love how all the losers flinch as soon as they see me, hoping it's not them that I'm after. It's not. I'm after Hummel. He needs to know how much I hate him for doing this to me. And how much I hate him for his bravery. Bravery that I don't have. He's 'Out of the Closet' now. I could never do that. And I hate him even more because of it. _

_It's really not fair. How is he so brave? How does he put up with me? I'm pretty much slushieing him _every day_ and there he is, walking around the school like he owns it. I'd hate him and his stupid arrogance even more if he wasn't so damn _gorgeous_! Why should I be attracted to this guy? It's stupid. I'm clearly just confused. He's the only guy I've ever liked like _that_, I'm just… just confused. It's probably because he looks so much like a girl. That's it. _

_Okay, maybe I was wrong. _

_I just don't know! Why is it all so confusing for him and so easy for me? _

_I'm getting over him. I'm certain of it. I haven't thought about him all summer! _

_Just to prove how over him I am, I'm gonna chuck him into even more stuff that usual. Oh, here he comes. I'm gonna shove him into a locker. I'm walking over to him, and I push him hard into the wall. There. That's how over him I am. _

_I'm sauntering up to him, a smirk plastered on my face. Grinning, I practically throw him into a locker. That'll teach him… Wait – why is he following me into the changing rooms? _

"_What are you so scared of?" he's shouting at me. I decide to make a snide, homophobic comment like I usually do. _

"_Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk!" _

"_Oh right, every straight guy's nightmare - that__ all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you!__" I flinch, because, that's exactly what he's done. And I'm not listening any more, not listening to him insult me, and I'm just wishing he'd shut up…_

"_Don't push me, Hummel!" _

"_You're going to hit me? Go on, do it. You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" And he's right up in my face, and I can't think straight, because his face is right _there _and he's all angry and sexy – wait, where did that come from? Just angry, not sexy, but oh, God, he _is _sexy… _

"_Just get out of my face!" _

"_You're nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" and I can't take it any more, he's right there and WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? I can't help it, and my lips are on his and oh my God, because this feels _right! _But I need to see him, make sure this is real, and yes, I want him again, but he's pushing me away, Oh God, what have I just done? And I'm running away, because I can't bear it any more, can't bear to see the pain on his face…"_

Kurt and Finn stared at Dave. Dave blinked, as if coming out of a trance. Finn tilted his head to the side slightly, obviously thinking deeply.

"So you're gay?" He asked eventually.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"But what about Santana? That makes her your… beard? So what's in it for her?" Dave sighed at Finn's question, unable to answer without losing Santana's trust. And however manipulating Santana was, she was also a good friend, Dave realised. So he kept his mouth shut, knowing Kurt would do the same. Dave turned to the slender brunette in question. Kurt sighed and began to tell his own story.

"You both know that I used to like Finn." Kurt wrinkled his nose adorably at the idea. "But he made it clear he wasn't interested in me, and I realised that I liked him more as a brother than as a boyfriend. But there was someone else. I've always, secretly been into the Bad Boy type. And there Dave was. But he was clearly straight. Well, so far in the closet that even I, with my amazing gaydar-" Finn made a noise that sounded awfully like "Sam" Kurt just scowled before continuing with his story.

"Even I, with my amazing gaydar, thought he was. So I pretended that I still liked Finn. And then I pretended to 'get over' Finn. But in reality, I'd done that _long_ ago. And when I thought that Sam might possibly be gay… well, I tried. I really tried. But I didn't like him. Not like that. Because despite his bullying getting worse and worse, I liked _Dave_! And then I met Blaine, and hey, he was _actually gay_. So I gave liking him a shot. It didn't work. My acting skills are better than I thought, however, and I now have one smitten boyfriend. But anyway. Then Dave kissed me. And I was so surprised, and confused, and damn _happy_! But I couldn't let anyone know. Not that I was _happy_. You're not supposed to be happy when someone forcibly kisses you. But Blaine grew suspicious of us, Dave, even though at the time, we were just friends. When I came to see you after school and… we… kissed."

"I heard what you said before hand. About how I was ugly and-"

Kurt hung his head.

"I was telling Blaine what he wanted to hear. So he'd let me see you. I'm sorry. I don't really feel that way…" and Kurt's lips were on Dave's again, and Dave was kissing back, his hands running through Kurt's hair… Finn coughed awkwardly, and the couple broke apart, smiling at each other. Finn sighed.

"My head hurts. You're confusing me! So, you've loved each other forever. How lovely. Why was that so _complicated_?" Kurt chuckled, and muttered pretended to cough,

_Cough _"Rachel" _cough _

"Touché." Finn replied, standing up. "I'm gonna leave you guys to it… just saying, Burt will be home in-" Finn checked his watch, "an hour. And aren't you expecting Blaine… _now_?"

"Oh shit!" It was quite unlike Kurt to swear, but Dave wasn't concentrating on that.

"Dave, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go… Blaine can't see you here, he'll jump to conclusions, and-"

"Conclusions which are _true_" Finn pointed out from the doorway.

"Yes, but if I'm going to break up with him… I don't want it to be like this. He's a nice guy, and I don't want him to get hurt…" Kurt trailed off, and kissed Dave lightly on the lips.

"Bye!" Dave didn't like Kurt dismissing him so easily, but he had a point. He had to leave.

"Bye Kurt!" he called from the front door, turning around to shut it, and strolling down the path. Tearing his eyes away from the door, he spun around to face the path. And bumped into one Blaine Anderson.

**A/N oh wow, this got kinda long. And overly fluffy. There'll be some angst and drama, and plenty of making out soon. I promise. But in the meantime, I just need to ask you a couple of things – **

**Where do you guys want this story to go? I have the next couple of chapters planned out, but I don't know where I'm going after that. I could make it a prompt thing, after it's ended, and you send me ideas for Kurtofsky oneshots that I'll put up as chapters with this, just them being cute? Or I could just end it when I imagined it ending. Feel free to review/P.M me suggestions (Read: **_**please, please, PLEASE **_**give me ideas!) **

**Also, shameless self-promoting: I'm going to start working on a prompt fic based around Kurt, just a collection of unrelated oneshots about him. It can be Kurtofsky (romance or friendship), Klaine (romance or friendship), Furt (brotherly, romance or friendship), PucKurt (romantic or friendship), Kurtcedes friendship, or Hummelberry friendship, pretty much anything. But no Kum/Heavens. Just no, 'kay? But P.M me some ideas, lovelies! **

**And I love **_**Ilovesmesomeglee. **_**You're my total top reviewer. You're amazing : ) **

**Oh, speaking of reviews… *cough* please? *cough* **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Ohmigod, guys. I am SO SORRY. I have no excuses. I've just been so busy with school, and homework, and family and friends - wait. That's an excuse. So I do have excuses. But I'm sorry. I really and truly and very much am. I hope I can make it up to you with this chapter. I hope. Sorry. Enjoy! **

**-Darcey **

"Karofsky."

"Anderson."

"What are you doing at my boyfriend's house?" Dave considered telling Eyebrows exactly what he _had _been doing at 'his boyfriend's house', but decided againsed it. However much he wanted to hurt Eyebrows, telling him the truth would also put Kurt in a lot of trouble. And Dave couldn't do that. Not now.

"We were working out my song choice for Glee, dude. Stop being so paranoid!"

"I think I have a right to be paranoid, Karofsky, considering the last time we spoke, it was for you to tell me that you'd been kissing my boyfriend behind my back. Back off, alright? Leave Kurt alone. He's mine. I won. Face it and leave." The Hobbit raised his humungous eyebrows and smirked,

"_Smarmy git_" Dave muttered under his breath, not caring if Eyebrows heard. Actually, Dave _wanted _him to hear. He was a git, and -

"Kurt isn't a prize to be _won_! He doesn't belong to you! So you took him back. And you think that you're going to make me _jealous _that you're dating him and I'm not? You took him back, not the other way round. You wanted him, and he just went along with it."

"He loves me." Eyebrows' voice was shaking a little.

"Prove it."

Suddenly, The Hobbit smirked again, clearly at some memory -

"He proved it. The other night. His parents were out, and we decided to make the most of it-" Dave didn't want to hear any more, and luckily, he didn't have to.

"Blaine!" Kurt stood in the doorway, his voice livid. "Leave Dave alone! He just came to help me with some homework-" Dave felt a sinking feeling in his chest. Kurt's story didn't match his own. There was nothing more suspicious. Hopefully, Eyebrows wouldn't notice-

"Glee Songs, huh, Karofsky? I thought you were working out your song choice for Glee?"

Kurt bit his lip, realising that he'd just landed them in it.

"God, Eyebrows. It's not hard to do both. You're so damn suspicious about everything." Dave attempted to smooth over the situation.

"What did you call him?" Kurt's smile grew on his face.

"Eyebrows. Look at them, they're like triangles!" Dave grinned as Kurt laughed at the nickname. "There's also Hobbit, Gelmet, Curly... The list goes on."

Kurt grinned. "Sounds like something that Miss Sylvester would call him!" The Hobbit just stood there, his face reddening. He seemed to have forgotten to be suspicious in his embarrasment. Kurt noticed his boyfriend looking down, and with an apologetic glance at Dave, kissed the curly haired boy's forehead.

"Hey, we're just kidding." Kurt lifted up Eyebrows' chin, and pecked him quickly on the lips, before pulling him into a hug, and shooting another glance at Dave that clearly said

"_I'm sorry." _

Dave just nodded to show he understood, but understanding didn't stop it hurting.

"When are you going to end it?" he mouthed at Kurt, preying that Eyebrows didn't turn around.

"Today," Kurt mouthed back, his eyes gleaming. Dave smiled. Slowly, Eyebrows broke the hug, and Kurt sighed.

"Bye, Kurt." Dave muttered, knowing that now was his cue to leave.

"Bye, Dave."

_1 new message from: Kurt _

_I couldn't. I'm sorry, Dave. I just couldn't. _

_-Kurt xx_

Dave stared at the message for a full five minutes. He didn't even need to wonder what Kurt couldn't do. He couldn't break up with Blaine.

Hurt would come later, Dave knew, but for now, there was only anger. Only hatred for the boy with the triangle eyebrows, and frustration for the perfect boy whom he loved. And, despite what he'd said before, jealousy. Dave didn't even bother replying. He threw his phone on the floor. He collapsed onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling. He let the tears fall.

**A/N Short, I know. And I really am sorry. But the next one will be up shortly. I have a burst of insparation. I think. Whatever. Review. Please? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys :) Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! I love you all. Another short one, but the next one **_**will**_** be longer. Promise. Oh, there's a little Kurt POV in this one, you'll know when you come to it. Enjoy! **

**-Darcey**

_I'm sorry. I would have done it... but he was so upset after what happened, and I'm not that heartless. I couldn't do it then. Please listen to me. _

_-Kurt xx_

Kurt had been texting Dave in a similar fashion ever since it was clear that he'd ignored the first text. If he was being totally honest, Dave knew he'd already forgiven Kurt. But the selfish part of him wanted to keep the other boy waiting as long as possible for a response. But he was going to respond. And soon. Because as much as he was making Kurt believe that he didn't care, Dave did. A lot. Probably too much. However, after a while, the stream of texts became just plain annoying in Dave's opinion, and he knew that he would have to reply, just to stop them from coming.

_Kurt. I'm angry, okay? You said... you told me everything. But you're still with _him_, Kurt, and that hurts. You pretty much rejected me. Sorry, but I don't want to talk right now. Maybe tomorrow at school. _

_-Dave _

Dave hit 'Send' before he could regret it. It wasn't often that Dave wore his heart on his sleeve; told someone _exactly _what he was feeling, and he felt like he'd done it too much that day. He was about to switch his phone off for the night, when another text came through from Kurt.

_It's not like us breaking up would make a difference any way. To the rest of the world, you're straight. Strangely, straight guys don't date other guys. So we couldn't have been together anyway. _

_-Kurt xx_

Dave grunted in frustration.

_That's not the _point _Kurt! If you're with him, then we can't... can't do the stuff that... that we did today! _

_-Dave _

_I couldn't break his heart, Dave, but that doesn't mean I love him. And I _will _end it. Just give me time. And who said anything about not doing that stuff? ;) _

_-Kurt xx_

Dave blinked rapidly and re-read the text again. And again. And again. And groaned, throwing his phone angrily onto the floor. What was _wrong _with Kurt? He was treating Dave like an old toy, to be used when it suited the singer, but tossed causually aside without any regard for his feelings when the shiny new toy came. When he'd run out of uses. And then when he got bored, playing with him again. Playing with his heart.

-_PAGE BREAK-_

_"I love you. _Three words that can change a person's life. Three words that, last year, would have changed mine. But I didn't hear them last year. I heard them last month, when they were so unwanted, it felt unfair. I heard them last week, when he told me again. I heard them an hour ago, as he left my house. Blaine loves me. I don't love him. Simple, but not. How can I tell him? How do you tell someone that you don't love them, when; out of guilt, you always reply that you love them too? How do you end a relationship with someone who is so smitten with you? How do you leave the one that loves you for the one that you love? You can't do it, can you? Can you?" Mercedes was staring at Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt noticed, quickly adding,

"This is all hypothetical, of course. I was just wondering what you'd do in such a situation..."

"Hypothetical? Kurt, you named names and refered to yourself several times. _"Blaine loves me". _Kurt, just tell me what's going on. You can trust me, I'm your best friend, remember?"

"Mercedes, I don't know if I can. It's not my secret to tell..." Mercedes looked dissapointed, but pulled her friend into a hug.

"Kurt. Please, just tell me. You _know _you can trust me, I was the very first person you ever came out to. Please, just tell me." Kurt took a deep breath.

"If I tell you, you don't judge me. You don't tell me how I _should _have done things, because it's in the past now. You don't tell me that i should have told you, because being totally honest with you, I know I should have. Okay?"

"Of course." Kurt sighed, and began the story.

-_PAGE BREAK-_

_"Send him a note. Tell him what you just told me." _Mercedes' words rung in Kurt's ears as he scribbled a short note, sliding it into Dave's locker. Now all he'd have to do was wait.

Dave slammed open his locker with more force than was probably necissary. He tugged his books out, and shoved them carelessly into his bag, not caring if they got creased. He didn't notice the small slip of paper glide gracefully from his locker, and land gently on the floor. Dave didn't notice, but Azimo did.

**A/N Ohhh, Cliffhanger! please leave me a Review! : ) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Early chapter! Long chapter! Because I love you. Thank you thank you **_**thankyou **_**for the amazing reviews last chapter. I think it's the most I've ever recieved for a single chapter, and now I'm dancing. : )Ooh, Chapter 13. Unlucky for some... *hint, hint* I just need to ask - Are my page breaks working? I used to use Hyphens, but the breaks I use aren't showing up on my laptop. It might be because I have a crappy, old laptop, or it might be that page breaks just don't like me. So, I was wondering, what do you guys use as Page Breaks? (and do mine show up for you?) In chapter 12 I used -**_**PAGE BREAK- **_**because it was annoying me so much that it didn't show up. I'll be using that until I work out how to do real page breaks. Apologies for my lack of them before now - I was just reading through, and it's really annoying to read. Sorry. :( Also, listen to **_**You Can't Stop The Beat (Glee Cast Version) **_**It's amazing. Anyway,****Enjoy...**

**-Darcey **

Dave read the note again and again.

_Meet me in the locker room after school. We need to talk. _

_-Kurt xx_

He sighed, pocketing the slip of paper. He could go, and talk things over with Kurt. They could just talk, sort out the Blaine thing once and for all. Or, he could ignore it, and make his point. Show Kurt that he wasn't to be messed with, played with. Dave groaned. Why was the choice so _easy? _Why did the second option not even bear thinking about? The answer was plain and simple. Because Dave loved Kurt. And you forgive your first love anything.

_-PAGE BREAK-_

The day went slower than Dave would have liked. He wanted to see Kurt. They really needed to talk, to sort things out. But the two boys had no lessons together, and Dave knew he would just have to wait.

"Dave!" a hiss from behind him took Dave out of his daydream.

"Yes, Santana?"

"You didn't talk to Britttany!"

"Shit."

"And it's Glee Club tomorrow. You _have _to audition this time."

"What's that got to do with Brittany?" Dave asked, confused. Santana ignored him.

"And we had a deal, Dave. I'll help you if you help me. However, I seem to be the one doing all the helping, and you seem to be the one being helped."

"I still can't see what this has to do with Glee..."

"The next Glee Club meeting was our deadline! So, no more help from me. In fact," Santana smirked, her eyes lighting up, "I think I have the _perfect _revenge." And with that, the Latina turned on her heel and left. Dave swore. What had he gotten himself into? Santana was a self proclamed Bitch, whatever she was planning could _not _be good.

_-PAGE BREAK -_

Santana should _not _have been talking to Azimo. Like, where did that come from? They'd never spoken before, and suddenly, they were acting all chummy. Dave didn't know what the hell was going on, but he certainly didn't like it. Not one bit. But he put it to the back of his mind, because he couldn't be thinking about the strange friendship when he _should _be working out what to say to Kurt.

-_PAGE BREAK -_

Dave pushed open the locker room door, scanning the room quickly for the pale boy. There he was, leaning casually againsed a locker, fixing his hair and smiling.

"Dave,"

"Kurt." Dave knew he should be angry at Kurt, but he looked so _happy _to see Dave, and the slim brunette was almost skipping up to him, his gorgeous eyes wide and sparkling, to pull Dave into a hug, and Dave knew he couldn't be angry any more. Not with Kurt.

Grinning, Kurt took Dave's hand and pulled him onto one of the benches, and just looked at him expectantly.

"Kurt, I... Kurt. I don't understand you. You hurt me, and you're continuing to hurt me every single time you look at me like that, with those damn _eyes_, and it's just not okay any more, Kurt!"

"Just as you hurt me. Only you hurt me physically." Kurt's smile had faded, and he was looking down at the bench guiltily.

"I told you I'm sorry for that! And you accepted my apology, and we moved on. But you can't have us both, Kurt." Dave stared Kurt down, with cold determination in his eyes, his anger making his voice crack, "You have to choose. Me or Blaine. Because I'm not just some... some _thing _that you can just toss away when it's not wanted. I'm a person too, Kurt, and it's time you started treating me like one." Dave finished his speech, and Kurt swallowed nervously, blinking rapidly, trying to hide tears.

"Dave, I'm so, so, _so sorry_! I didn't mean... didn't want you to feel like that... But you need to understand, too. I didn't deliberatly set out to hurt you." Dave went to interupt, but Kurt held up his hand to stop him from speaking. "I've never had this before, Dave. I've never had even _one _person wanting me, loving me... And suddenly there's two! But however sorry you are for what you did last year, that doesn't change what happened. My self confidence hit rock bottom. I hated myself. I felt terrible. Unnatractive. Unwanted. And then Blaine was there, and he built me up again. Made me feel special, wanted. And then he fell in love with me. And having someone actually _want _to spend time with me, to kiss me... He taught me what courage was, when he probably didn't know himself. And you can't hate me for not wanting to lose that."

Dave sighed, and gently took Kurt's hand. His anger was slowly fading away.

"I don't hate you, Kurt. You _know _I don't hate you. But you can't play around with my heart like it doesn't matter."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I'm just selfish..."

"Kurt. Look at me." Kurt raised his head to look Dave in the eye. "You are an amazing, funny, talented, _beautiful _person. But you have to choose. You can't hurt me like this."

"You. It's always been you." Dave smiled at the beautiful boy sitting in front of him; apology in his beautiful eyes, but warmth in his small smile. And suddenly, Dave knew what he needed to do.

"I'm going to come out." Dave had known that it would have to happen eventually, but he'd hoped that it wouldn't be for a long, _long_, time. After all, it was safe, warm, and reasonably comftorble in the closet, and the outside world was unknown. Kurt smiled, his eyes glittering with happiness.

"I always knew you would,"

"When will it go away?"

"When will what go away?"

"The weight on my shoulders. It feels like I'm being forced down all the time and… what's going to happen? When I tell people… I can't, Kurt, what if they leave me? When I tell them that I'm…"

"Gay?" Kurt offered gently, when Dave seemed unable to finish.

"It feels like… like there's a… a man in my stomach, and it's trying to get out!" Kurt smiled secretly to himself. Dave had never been the most littarate person, but that's how he'd felt too.

"Dave? That weight on your shoulders? It'll go. That feeling's pressure. And the feeling in your stomach? That's your secret. But you know what the first step is? You may not have to tell anyone yet, but the first step is being honest with yourself."

"Like how? I know that I'm… gay"

"But you haven't accepted it. You don't want to believe it, so, your casting it away, hoping that if you don't think about it, it won't be real."

"This is creepy. It's like your in my head right now."

"Been there, done that, got the frickin t-shirt!" Kurt pointed out, grinning, but then got serious.

"Dave, the first person you're suppost to tell is someone you know won't judge you. I told Mercedes, because I knew that she'd accept it. But you don't have someone like that here, unfortunatly"

"I know that I _am _gay... I like you."

"Knowing it isn't the same as accepting... There was movement… over there!" both boys whipped their heads around, searching for the source of the movement

But, after a quick scan, the locker room seemed deserted.

"What do you think it was?" Dave worried, biting his lip nervously.

"Probably just a locker crashing, or a shoe falling off the shelf," Kurt decided, turning back to Dave, and continuing the conversation where they'd left off.

"I think you need to tell your dad. Will he… accept it, do you think?"

"He'll take a while to get used to it," Dave thought out loud, "And he'll be surprised. But he's not homophobic. He won't... reject me."

"That's good. We're lucky, you and me. We have good parents like that. Santana, however, will have a lot more trouble with her parents. But this isn't about Santana. It's about you."

Dave smiled as Kurt slid closer to him on the bench.

"I love you, you know that?" The words were out of Dave's mouth before he could stop them, and for a second, he worried. What if Kurt didn't want... Didn't love him back... but his worries were discarded as Kurt caught his eye, smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

"I love you too." And all other thoughts left his head as Kurt leaned in and gently kissed him. It wasn't like any of the other kisses they'd shared, it was somehow more sweet, more beautiful. Dave closed his eyes, bringing his hand to cup Kurt's face, gently caressing his arm with his other hand.

A flash of light brought him back to his senses. Then another, and another. And Dave recognised them from before. Camera flashes. He sprung away from Kurt, who looked hurt for a second, before noticing what was wrong.

"Well. Look what we have here" Azimo was standing in the middle of the room, holding a camera. Santana was hiding behind one of the rows of lockers with a video camera. And Sue Sylvester was leaning against a locker, making notes.

"Well, hello, ladies." Sue smirked at Dave and Kurt.

"Santana here has been recording your entire, lovely, heart wrenching conversation. Porcelain, I need to interview you first. You see, we're here for the school newspaper. And these stunning pictures we have will certainly make front page news!"

**A/N Dun dun DUNNNN! *Dramatic background noises* Review, my lovelies! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: First: You've probably noticed, but I've changed my Pen-Name. I was called Darcey-Jess, but I am now Sweet-Porcelain16. :) **

**Sorry for the wait! I'm just going to say, as a warning, there is some gay-bashing by Azimo in this chapter. I honestly think it's the hardest thing I've ever had to write, the 'F-word'... just... *shudder***

**-Darcey **

"Porcelain, because I like you, I'll give you the option to remain anonymous. I'll blur out your face in the pictures, and make sure your name is edited out of the finished paper. When the video goes up onto the Muckraker website, I'll make your voice unrecogniasble, blur your face, and, again, edit out your name. Karofsky, because I don't like _you_, I'm going to use your name as much as possible. And mention several times that the person who you just kissed is male. Therefore making you gay." Dave stared at his hands. How the _hell _had Azimo, Santana and Sue managed to be here at the same time - let alone know to have brought video cameras, paper and other recording equipment? Kurt spoke up first.

"Miss Sylvester. I don't want to be anonymous. People can know it's me, as long as that's okay with Dave." Dave blinked,but nodded quickly. He admired Kurt's bravery, and if he was going to be outed, then at least he wouldn't want to have to keep Kurt a secret.

"How did you know?"

Sue smirked. "Ah, I was told to come by Sandbags over here, who apparantly was told by Azimo."

Azimo glared at Dave and Kurt before continuing. "Hummel's little note fell out of Karofsky's locker. I read it, and put it back in, like nothing had happened. Of couse I was going to follow you two fags to see what was going on. And then I watched you and Lopez arguing. So I decided to recruit her. She got in touch with the Muckraker. Miss Sylvester came on behalf of them." Both Dave and Kurt's eyes widened in shock.

"So, Closet-Case, Porcelain, you're heartwrenching tale will be known to all by tomorrow. You see, we're launching a special issue of the Muckraker in this outstanding story's honour." Sue smirked again and left, Azimo and Santana in tow.

000000000000000

Dave couldn't breathe. The air seemed to block in his throat, and his heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour. He felt like he'd just run a marathon, not walked the short distance between the front door and the sitting room.

"Dad?" his voice was barely above a whisper, but his father heard him.

"In here, son." Dave shuffled his feet into the living room, where his father sat on the sofa. He'd never been so nervous in all his life; not when he'd tried out for the football team, or even when Kurt had mentioned to Sue that Dave had threatened to kill him. His fear clearly showed on his face, for his father stood up, and pulled him into a hug. Hope rose in his chest - maybe, just maybe, things would be okay.

"Dad… I… I need to tell you something." Dave's voice wakered, cracking under pressure. Tears spilled out of his eyes, and his next words, the bravest he'd ever said, seemed lodged in his throat.

"I-I'm gay." There was silence. But Paul didn't let go of his son, and Dave clung to his father, sobbing until there were no tears left. Not until Dave had finished crying did Paul speak.

"David, thank you for telling me." Dave looked up, into his fathers eyes, but still didn't let go of him. He didn't know what to say. He'd just said the hardest two words of his life, and now, he was just glad to have someone hug him and tell him it was all going to be okay.

0000000000000000

"I love you, David, and your sexuality won't change that." Paul added as Dave pulled away. He was so, _so_ glad that his dad didn't mind. But he was also confused.

"Dad..." Dave began, sitting slowly down onto the sofa. His father followed suit, lowering himself into the space next to Dave, and putting his arm around his son. "You're so... So calm. And, don't get me wrong, I'm not _complaining_! The opposite, in fact. I just don't understand." Paul sighed,

"I guess I've just had a while to get used to the idea." Dave looked at his father, confusion clear in his features. "After all, there aren't many girls called Kurt,"

"What?"

"Kurt. You like him, right?"

"Dad, I- Yes. I love him."

"Mm. You've been muttering his name in your sleep for a long time. And that song..." Dave flushed bright red.

"I _have_? And you heard that?" He stuttered, embarassment clear in his voice.

"Yeah. The song was beautiful, by the way. You have a gift, David. Use it. Join the Glee Club or whatever. Put your gift to good use." Dave nodded solemnly, before biting his lip.

"Dad, I... I need some advice."

"Anything, son. What you told me was so brave, especially after how you treated that Kurt kid... Wait... Is this the same Kurt?" Dave didn't even have to ask what his father meant.

"Yeah. I thought it was his fault. That it was him who'd made me gay. But... I love him. And it wasn't fair, how I treated him." Paul nodded, and added,

"He is very attractive," Paul winked. Dave just rolled his eyes.

"Duh. And _nice_! Despite what I did to him, he forgave me. Even though I threatened to kill him, he'll still kiss me..."

"So he's your boyfriend now?"

"I don't know, Dad. He's got a boyfriend... But he told me he loves me. It's so _confusing! _" Dave groaned, and stood up. "I'm going to get some sleep now. Night, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, son."

000000000000000

Once again, Dave had the urge to smash something. Anything, as long as it took away his pain. But years of experience taught him that smashing stuff did nothing; nothing to ease his hurt.

Nothing did.

A smirking Sue had dropped off that mornings copy of the Muckraker at his house just a second ago. His story was, as promiced, front page news.

**DAVE KAROFSKY HAS A SECRET**

_**Just yesterday, one of our reporters came across an interesting note. It had been placed, by Kurt Hummel, in David Karofsky's locker, but had fallen out. The note asked David to meet Kurt in the locker rooms after school. After reading the note, Azimo Adams placed it back into Dave's locker, where he found it not long after. **_

_**Of course, we were at the locker rooms before either Kurt or Dave arrived. Apon Dave's arrival, the boys began discussing Dave's secret - That he is actually gay. (To watch the full conversation as recorded by Santana Lopez, visit our website; .com/muckraker/artlicle/dave/karofsky/has/a/secret/video) **_

The entire conversation was written, exactly as they'd said it. Everything.

_**However, the most surprising news of all came after the conversation was over. Kurt and Dave shared a passionate kiss in the locker room! **_

There was more; a lot more, but Dave wasn't going to read it, or look at the picture placed underneath the title, or 'visit the website for the video/pictures of the kiss'. All he wanted to do was hide. To get back into bed and not come out. But he had to go to school. Dave Karofsky wasn't a chicken.

00000000000000000

**A/N: So. Review. I'll love you forever if you do. :) The next chapter will be a lot worse with the gay-bashing. I hate to write it, but there are people in the world who believe ridiculous things, and I need to make this realistic. As much as I'd love a completely open minded school, I doubt there even is one. Except Dalton. :) Anyways, review, pleaseee? xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ohmigod. It's been ages. I had my laptop stolen by my rude mother (Apparantly I need a life other than writing fanfiction, so she took it for a week. Cheers, mum) and I've only been able to sneak enough Internet to reply to your PMs, sorry! But I'm back, and you should be able to expect regular updates again. But then, this is me, so there's no guarantee ;) MFDSJNDFBJKZFDKLDFJD Slow laptop. HSJDSJDJDJHSH Dodgy Internet connection. JSKJLDFSHJDJ gay-bashing. *Insert angry face here* Once again, warning for gay-bashing. *shudder* Anyway. Rant over. Enjoy. **

**-Darcey**

Dave took a deep breath. He didn't know why he thought that would calm his nerves, but he tried it anyway. And he tried closing his eyes, and counting to ten in his head. That didn't work either. Neither did thinking about relaxing things. Dave realised that nothing was going to help his hammering heart. He'd just have to go in there. Immediatly, warnings flashed through his mind.

_What the hell am I doing_?

A dull ache began in his head.

_This is stupid._

The ache became worse, and Dave's hands flew instinctivley to his forehead, trying to ease the pain with his cool fingers.

_Why am I doing this? What is the point_?

But there was a point, a reason for doing what Dave was about to do. Kurt. Kurt was the reason. And Kurt was worth it. Kurt was worth whatever the bullies did to him.

Shaking, Dave opened his car door and stood up. His arms seemed to be quivering with fear. _No, _Dave corrected himself mentally, _Not fear. Anticipation. _The door crashed loudly, and he realised he'd slammed it shut with more force than apsolutely necessary. He was late. Obviously. He'd hidden in his bed until the last second, and now he was late. He was going to have to walk into a homeroom full of noisy, hyper teenagers who had already read the Muckraker. If he didn't get beaten up on the way there first, that was. Heart pounding at the speed of light, Dave pushed open the door to the main school building. He'd only taken a couple of careful steps when-

"Hey! Dudes, here comes the homo!"

A bunch of letterman jacket clad football players rounded the corner, hatred etched into their faces. Azimo lead them, with the others folowing behind in one big group. The entire football team. Well, almost all of them. Kurt was missing, of course, as was Finn, Mike and Puck. The Glee kids. Even with a large group of homophobic football players surely about to beat the crap out of him, it still managed to amaze Dave that not even one of the Glee football guys had turned up to put their tormenter back in his place.

"Eww, infecting us with his fairy dust!" Taking another deep breath, Dave ignored the guys, focusing on making it to his homeroom alive.

"Looks like Hummel converted him!"

_What? How could they blame Kurt... _

Dave spun around.

And then something cold and wet hit his face. It was sharp, painful, and impossibly cold. It felt like he was being bitch-slapped by an iceburg. Dave's eyes stung, as he felt the freezing liquid drip down his face and stain his t-shirt

"Let's teach this fag a lesson!"

"Come on, Azimo!"

And then he was being picked up, much to the laughter of the croud that had gathered, and carried back outside, the way he'd come. Dave's face was numb from the Slushie, and his brain seemed to be on standby. He couldn't think, didn't _want _to think, as he was thrown carelessly into a dumpster. The side of his face hit the cold metal, but he didn't feel it, or care about the gash that had formed on his cheek. Defeated, Dave curled up amongst the garbage that surrounded him, ignoring the smell and closed his eyes. He didn't want to go back into school.

0000000000000000000

_Blaine. I'm sorry. Please understand._

_-Kurt _

_~O~O~_

_What are you sorry for? _

_-Blaine xx_

_~O~O~_

_You'll see. Break up with me, Blaine. I couldn't do it to you. I should have, I know. But I couldn't do it to you. But once you see what I did... You'll want to break up with me. _

_-Kurt _

_~O~O~_

_Kurt? You're scaring me! I could never break up with you. I love you. _

_-Blaine xx _

~O~O~

A single tear fell from Kurt's eye. He didn't try to hide it, or make a move to brush it away. Seeing it in words was somehow harder than hearing it. There it was, in black and white, the honest truth. Blaine loved Kurt. A simple fact that couldn't be hidden or ignored. There was no denying it, no pretending otherwise. And Kurt would have to tell him the truth. Before he found out the same way as everyone else. He at least owed him that. The truth. But the truth wasn't something to be told over a text. The truth was something that should be spoken, face to face, man to man. The truth was often brutal, or cruel. But it was crueler to hide someone from the truth, Kurt decided. He had to tell Blaine personally exactly what was going on. Because even if he didn't love him, Blaine was a good person. He'd helped Kurt through a difficult time, and Kurt owed him. He owed him the truth.

0000000000000000000

**A/N: Ooh, angst! Draaaamaaaa! Sorry. I'm hyper. Right. So, review. Please. I'll love you forever. Honestly. Forever and ever. Pretty pretty pretty please? **


	16. HIATUS

**This is not a chapter! Sorry! Please read, though: **

**This fic is officially on a hiatus. Sorry, I know it's been ages since I updated, and now I'm saying it's still going to be even more time... I'm really sorry. I'm just writing so much at the moment, and the response to this has slowed down a lot - I'm not getting many reviews at all, and it's becoming increasingly harder and harder to write as I get more and more hooked on Season3!Klaine. Sorry, Kurtofsky shippers :( **

**I'm sure I'll update quite soon - I'll probably get insparation in a couple of weeks and just **_**have **_**to write more of this. But until then... sorry! **

**I love you all. Except for you, Malfoy, I can't f***ing stand you. (If you get the AVPM reference, GO YOU!) **

**Until next time, Pirates. **

**-Darcey xx**

**UPDATE: (23/10/11)**

**I've been asked why I mentioned Klaine in this. I wanted to give you the real reason why I couldn't/didn't want to write, and not just make up some random story so that I didn't upset you Pirates. :) And there are several:**

**1. I'm writing too much. I have so little time.**

**2. I have no insparaton. Like, at all. **

**3. The response for the fic is slowing down, and less and less people are reading and/or reviewing. (I've had a couple of reviews apologising for not reviewing more, or at all. You don't need to apologise, there are lots of reasons why I can't update, and less and less people are actually reading, not just reviewing.) **

**4. I'm a Klaine shipper. And yes, while Klaine is my OTP, I ship Kurt with anyone. And while there was no Glee, I was writing loads of random Kurtofsky fics, or other Kurt pairings. But now Glee's back on, and I'm watching Klaine, and... Sorry. They're just so adorable (Don't kill me!) I'm still a Kurtofsky shipper - But Klaine is my OTP. I'm sorry, guys. **

**-Darcey xx**


End file.
